Stag
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: On a trip to visit relatives, Fin's daughter goes missing. Inspired by the film: Hardcore. FinxOC. MunchxOC
1. Chapter 1

She looked out the window, high above the city streets with a white snow covering the concrete jungle. She folded her sweater arms. "Christmas time is beautiful," she smirked, not turning to her friend. "Don't you think?"

She turned to look at the woman sitting on her sofa. Her friend was small and thin. She watched as her friend sipped her tea. "Oh yeah, every single store shoving the holiday down our throats but the one time we wish someone a happy Chanukah, oh g-d, everything goes to hell!"

"You're just like your husband, Claudia," she said with a roll of her dark eyes and a shake of her blonde hair. "Sarcastic. Typical Munch."

"That's how we have such a happy marriage, Harley," laughed Claudia Munch. Typical Munch? She made it sound like such a bad thing. "Plus, John will never change his ways. He's too set in them."

"He can't be that old," said a male voice behind Claudia. Harley's husband, Odafin Tutuola. Harley's husband leaned against the back of the couch. "He's still knocking you up."

"Hey! That's the first boy I've sired in there!" snapped a voice. Claudia's husband, John Munch. His wife was six months pregnant. "Leave her alone."

"It gives me the willies thinkin' about you and her going at like rabbits," shuddered Fin. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to the image out his head.

John patted Harley's husband on the cheek. "You just like to imagine my naked ass."

Harley had clamped her hands over a young, dark skinned child's ears. "Hey!" she snapped at the tall man.

Claudia looked up at John who still stood behind her. John looked down at her and her swollen mid-section that held his first son. "Watch your tongue, kosher boy, Harley has a no cussing rule. Specially in front of Kayn."

"Colleen, Karla and Jennifer have all watched and heard the Exorcist before they could say dada and they're all fine," he scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Except for the fact they have their father's dumbo ears," said Fin who sat next to Claudia. He gave his partner a snarky smile. A smile that made John wanted to slap it off of Fin's face.

"Colleen has my ears. Poor girl. The ear piercing list has just shrunk in half for her," pouted Claudia, hanging her head. She had very small ears and Colleen was her exact match.

Harley felt a small tug on the hem of her gray sweater. It was Karla Munch, in all her curly, brown pig tailed glory. "Mrs. Too-oola?" she asked, mispronouncing Harley's last name. "Can I have a snack?"

Harley took the hands of both Karla Munch and Kayn Tutuola and led them to the kitchen. Karla sat at the bar, swinging her legs off of the stool while Kayn sat at his mama's feet, trying to eat every scrap of food that fell to the floor. "Kayn Odafin Tutuola, please don't eat that!" she gasped.

John and Fin laughed from the next room. John shook his head, still chuckling and sat on the other side of his wife. He gave her swollen midsection a quick rub. "I'm gonna really miss Nikki," sighed Fin. "She's all ready packed."

John looked and Claudia and she bowed her head. Giving him the okay. "You wanna grab a beer at the bar after you send Nikki off?"

"No, thanks anyway. I think I just wanna stay by the phone incase her plane crashes or the captain calls us saying she's been raped," said Fin, a darkness came over his face.

"That's cheery," said John.

Harley came back and sat in Fin's easy chair. "You guys should come over for dinner on Sunday!" smiled Claudia. "Before John gets too busy with his new baby boy."

"So, Harley, is this the first time Nikki has traveled by herself?" asked John. As if it were cue, Nikki walked into the room and smiled.

Fin stood up on leg's that weren't quiet there. "You ready?" he asked his daughter. Nikki nodded a silent yes. She had a nervous smile plastered to her face. "Did you wanna bring your teddy bear?"

The teddy bear in question was a matching one that Colleen had. They were the same age. Went to the same school, had classes together. Had dance classes together, regardless if one was in ballet and the other in hip-hop. But since Colleen was busy with her Bat Mitzvah planning, Nikki decided to stay with Nikki's family in California until school stated back up. "Daddy."

"C'mon, it'll make your daddy happy," smiled Harley, fighting hard to keep back tears. This was the first time of Nikki traveling alone and both Tutuola's were as nervous as nervous can get. If Kayn knew what was going on, he'd be as nervous as his parents. Claudia pushed herself up and walked with a slight waddle over to Harley.

Claudia put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Colleen's been bringing hers to the temple when she's been party planning. She says it like you're there," smiled John to the young black woman.

She smiled at John before going into her room and grabbing a white teddy-bear. In it's white furry paws, it held a heart with the words: 'Daddy Loves You' in white. "I wish I was going with you," said Fin. This time, it was his turn to fight back tears.

"Daddy, when I get back, I better not find out I'm going to be a big sister again," she giggled, holding the much loved teddy bear close to her chest.

"There was an imagine I didn't need," said John. He shuddered. "Fin's naked ass."

"Better than your naked, bony ass!" sneered Fin and the two were gone. Out the door and into the hallway. It'd be a few weeks before Harley would get to see her only daughter again.

It had been a few days since Nikki left her family and New York. She was enjoying the sun and all the hip fashion and stars that littered California. Harley's cousin, Marilyn had taken Nikki to the mall near her house. "This is kinda boring," sighed Marilyn, shifting the bags into her other hand. "I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Are you really going to Knott's Berry Farm with him?" asked Nikki. They had met some guy in the shoe store and asked Marilyn to go with him.

"Yeah no shit. Are you going?" asked Marilyn. "If so, with who?"

Nikki shrugged. "I'd like to go."


	2. Disappeared

Odafin hung the phone back up in it's jet black cradled. Fin came back into the dining room looking like death, warmed over. His skin was pale and his eyes were dull. Fin's mouth hung in an expression that wasn't shock, anger or sadness. Or even fear. It had no name. The expression his mouth made was that of a man who got bowled over by a freight train.

Odafin walked slowly back to his chair. Between John Munch and Claudia Munch. The head. The other head is where Harley sat. John on one side and Kayn on the other side. "What is it, Fin?" asked Munch.

"That was uh...that was your aunt, Harley. Ahna. Calling from California," he replied. Where those even the right words? Where they even words? Fin didn't know and he really didn't care. It took all he had in him to form the next bit of words: "Nikki's disappeared."

Harley took on the look of death, warmed over. Her pale skin was even more pale and her eyes were dull. Her mouth hung in an expression that wasn't shock, anger or sadness. Or even fear. It had no name. The expression his mouth made was that of a woman who got bowled over by a freight train. Harley shared the same expression as her husband.

"What happened?" asked the old Jewish man. John Munch's eyes tried to hide his wild fright.

Odafin just shrugged and kept his eyes on his food. Fin couldn't sit. He couldn't eat. Fin was surprised he was still breathing. He guessed he had too, for Kayne's sake. "They don't know," Odafin shrugged. John's guess was as good as Fin's. "They all went to Knott's Berry Farm. Nikki just disappeared."

"They call the police?" asked Harley, finally.

"Yeah."

"What about Marilyn?"

"Your cousin is fine. She's upset though," Fin said to his wife. "I've got to fly out there today. They want me to bring some pictures."

"I'll go with you. I'll check the airline schedules," said Munch, getting out of his seat. He placed a hand on his partner's back. "Let me pack some things."

***Los Angeles, CA***

Odafin Tutuola and John Munch sat in the living room of the McMansion that Harley's aunt and uncle made their home in. A carbon copy sitting on the edge of a barren desert wasteland. "There's a ride like called Silver Bullet, like it's a roller coaster," said Marilyn. She sat on the couch next to Munch. "Like the last time like I saw Nikki like she was in like line with me."

"Did you ever see her alone during the day there?" asked John.

"Was she ever alone?" growled Fin.

"The two girls, they had met an older boy earlier on this little trip," smiled Ahna. "He wasn't an employee at the park."

Ahna and Marilyn could see this was not sitting well with their married in family member. Fin looked as if he were about to vomit. Munch looked like he could vomit too. Just to ruin their perfectly white carpet. Or the drapes. Or the couch. Or their hair.

"The po-po said like there's no indication of like any violence yet," said Marilyn. "Like maybe she's just like a dumb bimbo like runaway who's like turning tricks."

His face contorted in fury. How dare a family member say that! Marilyn turned John Munch and smirked. "Just like your wife."

"My wife was sold into the sex slave trade and raped!" growled John. "I saved her!"

Odafin thundered to the door. "Something is very wrong here!" Fin screamed before allowing the door to slam behind him.

"Nikki isn't the type of person to just up and leave," growled Munch. "And she certainly isn't a pro!"

"Hey, I like don't know why like Africa Boy got like his panties in like a bunch. If like she's a runaway like at least she like knows where she like is," sneered Marilyn.

"And that's better than a lot of those missing kids," said Ahna. "Someone them won't show up for years and some will never show up again."

"Or, she was sold into the sex slave trade like your wife," said Ahna's husband who came from the kitchen, a whiskey in his hand. "California has a huge sex slave trade."

He left, slamming the door behind him. John Munch could see his partner in the car, behind the wheel, breaking down. John felt so bad Odafin. Fin's only daughter was gone and may never been seen again. Or she was sold into the sex slave trade. Munch slipped his cellphone out of his pocket.

***Orange, California***

"Thanks for coming down here, Elliot," sighed the worried father as he slid into the booth across from Elliot. The old Jewish detective slid in after his partner.

"I heard what happened," sighed Elliot. "All of SVU is so sorry about the disappearance of Nikki, Tutuola."

Fin nodded, he rested his forehead against two fists. "We called you here to give us more manpower," said John Munch.

"I don't know Nikki that well, so I am sorry if this touches any nerves, Fin," warned Elliot. "Was she the type of girl to run around?"

His head snapped up. Okay. That's a no. "Would she ever play a practical joke?" asked Elliot. Odafin just stared. "No, I didn't think she was. Let me get the picture here, she's an absolutely clean girl, a model daughter. She never had a rebellious or impure thought. She didn't fuck around."

"You're going to make me smack you," growled Fin.

"C'mon, Tutuola, every dad sees his own daughter as absolutely clean, a model daughter. Someone who has never had a rebellious or impure thought," said Elliot. "I'm sure John could even agree to that."

Munch nodded. Elliot reached across the table and squeezed Odafin's shoulder. "Don't worry, Fin, we'll find her. No problem," said the older detective. "It may take a week or two, maybe a month, at most."

"Tutuola, you should go home. Be with Harley and Kayne. You could help us out by looking through Nikki's personal stuff. Ask around. Maybe find out if she knew somebody out here. Maybe somebody she knew, knew somebody out here," said Elliot.


End file.
